Harder than we thought
by Carpe-D-Em
Summary: One-shots of Annabeth keeping her promise to never make things easy for Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a series of one shot's with Annabeth promising to keep her promise on not making anything easy for Percy**.

**This story just popped in my head one night so I quickly wrote it down and I just finished it. R&R please (:**

**Also I will be continuing my other story "The Summer of Percabeth" and writing another one shot for "The Power of Love" soon so check them out I don't think you'll be disappointed (:**

**Disclaimer: rick riordan.**

I was sitting at the kitchen table with Annabeth trying to do our math homework-well _I_ was trying, and she was just flying through it even with her dyslexia and ADHD.

I started to move my eyes toward her sheet of homework keeping my head straight at my paper, trying to copy so I could get done with it faster.

"Stop trying to cheat seaweed brain." She sat her book up so I couldn't see her paper.

"Oh come on Annabeth, I need help, you know I can't do this by myself." I complained.

She stopped writing for a second and just looked at me before turning her head back down and continuing to write.

"Please wise girl." I pouted and moved my hand over to hers. Before I could even get close to touching it she pulled away.

"Nope, you can do it yourself."

"No I can't these numbers are like foreign language to me!"

"Look Percy all you have to do is-"She kept going on but I had no idea what all the big words meant so I just stared at her my eyes wide and my jaw dropped, "your so helpless seaweed brain" she sighed in annoyance.

"It's a cute helpless though right?" I asked with a big cheeky smile.

She looked up and I could see a smile playing across her lips, "yeah a cute helpless." She chewed on her bottom lip looking in between my eyes and lips.

I suddenly knew how to get her to help. I leaned forward across the table, our lips were about to touch but she placed three fingers on my lips and pushed me back.

"No matter how much I want to kiss you right now, I'm still gonna say get your butt to work Percy." She laughed at me when I sat back in my chair looking hurt.

"But Annabeth it's too hard!"

She smiled and looked me straight in the eyes, "Percy do you remember my promise?" I stared at her blankly and when I didn't respond she answered for me, probably the only answer shed answer for me, "my promise to NEVER make things easy for you."

She sat up and kissed me on the cheek, I placed my hand there, "Well I'm done. I'm going to watch the history channel" She smiled and waved bye with her fingers and walked away. I just sat there and stared at her in shock and confusion.

**A/N: I know it was short but yeahhh…. So what did you guys think? R&R (:**


	2. I love you though?

**A/N: ****So I haven't updated any of my stories in FOREVER and I wanted to start again. I know this is really short but I wanted to get something out. So tell me what you guys think! (:**

It was a Sunday so Annabeth and I decided to relax for once and watch TV. I had my arm around her while she had her head rested on my shoulder.

She was paying attention to some complicated thing that I would never understand on the discovery channel so I just sat there playing with her fingers.

It was all so simple and perfect and I loved it. I loved her.

Her whole body froze in position; she lifted her head and looked at me with a confused face, removing her hand from mine, "What did you just say?"

I looked at her back also confused, "I didn't say anything?" That's when I realized I accidently said 'I love you' out loud.

"Yes you did and I'm not saying it back!"

"Well why not? You do love me don't you?" It hurt I had to even ask her that.

"Oh I never said I didn't love you. That was just a really lame way of saying it therefore I'm not saying it back. How many times do I have to tell you I will never make things easy for you?" She gave me a devilish smile.

I glared at her this time, "I hate when you say that," she just chuckled, "well how do you want me to say it!"

"I don't know. Find a way that's good enough for me to say it back. You'll find a way I'm sure."

"But didn't you basically already say it back when you said 'I never said I didn't love you'?"

"No because I didn't say I do love you." she smiled and raised her lips to mine.

After a while it got pretty passionate and I pulled back, laced our hands together and whispered in her ear between breathes, "I love you"

She started chuckling and I pulled back to see her face. She laid her hand on my cheek, "Oh come on Percy, really? You think it's going to be that easy? You don't know me then."

I glared at her "your evil"

"And you're a seaweed brain."

"Fine I'll find a way just for you because you deserve it because you are the best most amazing, caring, loving, girlfriend ever and no one can compare." I smiled at her and she just laid there watching me before she broke out laughing.

"Yeah still not saying it"

"UGH, you're so stubborn. I'll find a way." we both got up knowing she had to get back to her school.

We walked hand in hand to the door I kissed her goodbye and tried one last time "I love you." I said with a puppy dog face.

"Goodbye Percy." she chuckled.

I shut the door when I saw her reach the elevator, "Did I really just witness that?" I turned around and saw my mom standing there frozen in confusion.

"Oh hey mom," I plopped down on the couch also not knowing what just happened.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Annabeth won't say I love you back till I find a non lame way of saying it, basically I got to surprise the girl that knows EVERYTHING...especially about me."

She stood in confusion still until she finally started walking to the kitchen shaking her head back and forth, "I swear you and Annabeth are such a confusing and complicated couple. I don't think I'll ever understand you guys!"

I lay on the couch chuckling after hearing that a million times before.

**A/N: so good, bad, whatever? ****I was thinking about doing a second part to this chapter. Review and let me know. I'll try to update soon. (:**


	3. please?

**Two chapters in one day I'm proud of myself. (:**

I always knew it was a bad idea to get Annabeth on your bad side but I never knew how bad it was until today.

It was spring break so we were walking in central park just having fun and relaxing until a monster decided it was a good idea to attack.

I wanted to go with a new strategy just for fun because I knew there was no way that this monster was going to even touch me or Annabeth. But she wanted to go with the original plan. After arguing with her about it we still didn't come to agreement so she went with the original plan of her attacking while I distract the beast since I was invincible.

I didn't distract and we both went head on at the same time. The beast targeted Annabeth which leads me to where I am now.

"I _hate_ you seaweed brain, you know I can walk on my own right! You see those two things down there? There called legs! There used for walking!" Even though she said all this she was weighing 90% of her body weight on me. But that's Annabeth for you, always so stubborn.

She had her arm thrown across my shoulders and I had one arm around her waist carrying her while she limped. We were headed back to my apartment to get ambrosia to heal her up since she twisted her ankle.

"I said I'm sorry! You know I already feel bad." I felt extremely bad knowing this was my fault but I was feeling better that she was blaming it on me because I deserved it.

I tried to go in for a kiss but she gently pushed my lips away stumbling in the process, "Nope after you put me down I'm never touching you again."

I just dropped my jaw in shock and she gave me the look and I knew this conversation was done.

We were at my apartment now and I walked her straight to my room. Paul and my mom were doing something in the kitchen and they didn't hear us come in. I sat her on my bed while I digged through my draws looking for the medicine.

"Here," I handed her the medicine, "I'm sorry Annabeth." I gave her a desperate look and tried to lace our hands together but she wasn't having it. She pulled away and gave me a stern look.

When she was done with it she laid back and I just watched her, "I love you."

She watched me for a while before her face finally softened and she finally replied whispering, "I love you too."

I gave her a half smile and went in for a kiss, but I wasn't expecting her to put her invisibility cap on. I ended up kissing the sheets on my bed and I could hear her giggle from across the room.

"What the, what are you doing!" my head shot around trying to look for hints of where she might be.

"I told you I'm not touching you again." My head shot to where her voice was. I could hear the smile in her voice as she said, "You have to find me first"

"Well how am I supposed to find you if I cant see you?" I was trying to keep her talking; I was going to get that kiss.

"That's for you to find out."

I started following her voice around my room. "Well what if I can't?"

"Well then-", she stopped whatever she was saying as I lunged for where her voice was. I felt her fingertips in mine but she got away as I fell into the dresser making a loud thud. I heard her chuckle and I dove for where it was, only to be dropped on the floor with no trace of where she could be.

"Well that hurt."

"Now you know how I felt with my ankle." She said in a menacing way.

I gave her a hurt face and she quickly said sorry.

I jumped forward barely missing her again. I stood there not moving just listening, "I'm right here seaweed brain." She whispered right into my ear.

I turned around and circled my arm around her while using the other one to knock the cap off, "I got you!" I yelled.

She ended up wiggling herself out of my grasp and started running around the room jumping on the bed and running into things. It sounded like we were in a zoo.

I finally grabbed her and tackled her carefully on the floor making the biggest thud yet but also making sure not to hurt her again. I grabbed her wrists and put her arms above her head, while catching her legs so she was trapped, "Why do you have to make things so hard for me?" I asked our lips lightly touching while I talked.

"You know my promise-"

"Ugh you don't have to say it again."

She smiled with her eyes closed going on anyways, "Never to make anything easy for you."

I kissed her deeply before I heard my mom and Paul bust through the door, our heads snapped towards them, "What the heck is going on in here!"

Me and Annabeth just stood up and laughed while my mom and Paul looked at us like we were the two craziest people in the world. I guess it wasn't that bad getting Annabeth on your bad side.

**So how was it? REVIEW PLEASE!(:**


	4. inspections

**This shot came to me when I was looking for this quote in The Last Olympian and I came across this really cute yet depressing scene with Percy and Annabeth. Also, before you read know that Percy doesn't have his Achilles spot in this shot.(: **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, I lost inspiration, but now i'm back! (:**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think. (:**

After breakfast Annabeth and I decided to get to work on our morning chores. She had cabin inspections, while I had to go through reports for Chiron. Neither of us wanted to do it, so we did it together to make it more bearable.

We were going to Poseidon's cabin first, which only I stayed in now that Tyson was working in the forges. Once when Annabeth stepped foot in my cabin she stopped dead in her tracks, I ran into her as I was trying to read some of the reports, "wait Percy, we're not aloud in by ourselves remember?" She turned to look at me and I just stared at her wondering if she was joking.

She had not said anything so I said, "When has that rule ever stopped you from sneaking into my cabin alone before?"

"Well your a bad influence!" She smiled and kept walking into the cabin with me following behind her. "Woah, you really don't know how to keep clean Percy."

I had to agree, my clothes were scattered all over the room, my bed was a mess, the Minotaur horn was dangling on the wall about to fall off, and the wrappers of the candy that I had bought from the Stolls were lying all over my floor. "I give myself a five out of five" I gave her my half smile trying to get her to go along with it.

"How about zero out of five." She laughed and wrote it down.

"Oh come on! I forgot it was inspection day!"

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Hey your in here just as much as me, so really it's your fault too. I do remember you eating some candy bars also and throwing the wrappers on the ground."

"It's your cabin seaweed brain, your fault." She smiled the most evil smile ever.

"Give me a break please Annabeth, make this easy!" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"You know my promise, do you really want me to repeat it again?" She just laughed at my face and gave me a quick kiss.

That gave me an idea. I dropped the reports and deepened the kiss before she could back up, making her drop the inspection scroll. I guided her to the bed and laid her down. As her head hit the pillows I put my hands on either side of her head and held my self up on my knees and arms. One of my knees were in between her legs while the other was on the outside. I could feel her smile against my lips, one hand in my hair the other limp on my side. I lightly bit her bottom lip and she threw her knee up hitting me in my private sensitive spot.

I groaned in pain and buried my face in the pillows beside her head. I slowly fell to the side curling up. Annabeth shot up on her knees, "Oh my gods Percy I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I could here her trying to suppress her laughter.

"N-not funny." I got out.

Annabeth just laughed, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Now you have to give me the five out of five" I gave her a weak smile and she gave me another quick kiss.

"How about I give you a two out of five?"

"But I want a five, and I deserve it after that!" She stood up to go get the scroll and reports.

"Seaweed brain, I gotta keep my promise. Besides it's your fault, you tried to persuade me into giving you a five by making out. I'll give you a two and that's the best I can do." She just smiled and erased the zero she had previously written to write the two.

I sighed and took my reports from her hands and we walked out of the cabin, "I really hate your promise."

"I love it" She smiled and we walked hand in hand to the next cabin. This will be an interesting day.

**So I wrote this pretty fast, and didn't get the chance to check for errors, sorry. But review and tell me what you think! (:**


	5. Cap

**Short drabble, but enjoy. (:**

"You know your not making this easy!" She looked at me like I've said it a thousand times before, but that's probably because I have said it a thousand times before.

"Mhm, well if I did make it easy you would've already gotten the ugliest one." She looked back at her architecture book that I had gotten her.

"At least I would've been done!" I sighed in frustration and went back into the dressing room to try on the next one.

I was trying on suits for my mom and Paul's wedding that was coming up soon. I really didn't even want to go, but it's what will make my mom happy. Plus, I get to take Annabeth as my date, who still won't show me her dress. I didn't get why, seeing as we're not the ones who are getting married, but just to keep her happy I didn't argue.

I walked back out in yet another suit, Annabeth looked at me for a long time before finally saying, "close, but still not good enough. Try on the next one." She quickly went back to reading her architecture book.

My face dropped, "You're doing this to me on purpose aren't you? Is it because I stole your invisibility cap?"

She just laughed, "Just get back in there seaweed brain!"

After trying on the millionth suit I came out again, and this time she only looked at me for a second before saying, "It's perfect!"

"Finally! Now lets pay and get out of here!" I quickly went back in and changed.

After I paid me and Annabeth walked out of the store holding hands, "I hope you know that the suit we just picked out was the first suit you tried on. Don't ever steal my cap again."

My jaw dropped as she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I hate her promise.

**Thoughts ? (:**

**Also, if you like these one-shots please go check out my others 'The Power of Love' and '100 Theme Challenge' . (:**


End file.
